Boom, Boom, Boom
by BlackRoseMuffin
Summary: —• this is what happens when a certain prince starts singing "boom boom boom" •— belfran —• and a certain frog hat-wearing boy stumbles into the room •—
1. Chapter 1: Remembering Sunday

**Boom, Boom, Boom**: —• this is what happens when a certain prince starts singing "boom boom boom" •— belfran —• and a certain frog hat-wearing boy stumbles into the room •—

Disclaimer: I seriously own nothing but the plot. O_o

…

…

It was a boring day at the Varia, so boring not even Prince the Ripper could do anything about it, despite his attempts. He was now sulking on the couch, throwing insults at Squalo from time to time, but, mostly, he was just… There. He was only on the freakin' couch because he made Squalo his target for "target practice." Needless to say, Squalo didn't take it lightly, and was now glaring at Bel, making sure he didn't move too far.

The silence was killing Bel, and he groaned in frustration, a rare show of emotion. "Dammit, Squalo, give me my fucking tea!" Yes, in Squalo's anger, he took Bel's tea. That didn't sit well with the prince.

"Get it yourself," Squalo replied smugly, smirking at Bel's answering wordless shriek. It didn't last, however; Bel abruptly sat up, and Squalo could almost _feel _Bel's glare. He began edging away uneasily. Bel wasn't one you should mess with when he's pissed off. The insane grin returned to the prince's face, more maniacal than usual, and Squalo, despite his best effort, screamed like a girl. A very manly girlish screech, mind you—oh, who am I kidding? It was so girly everyone was at the door in an instant, staring at the occupants of the room. "Who screamed?" Lussuria asked curiously.

"Ushishishi, he did," Bel jeered, jerking a finger in Squalo's direction.

"Wh-what?" Squalo stammered, and, determined to keep his pride, exclaimed, "You were the one who screamed, dipshit!"

"I couldn't have, because I am a PRINCE," Bel pointed out.

Fran blinked, raising a hand to fix his teetering frog hat. Everyone nearly fainted from the cuteness of his thoughtful expression (well, not EVERYONE… It didn't seem to affect Bel much, and Xanxus remained as stony-faced as ever.). "I agree with the fake prince," he said finally, his tone neutral. "I have never heard him scream, but, judging on looks, Squalo would be the likely culprit of such a girly shriek."

"WHAT THE FUCK." Squalo stared at Fran in disbelief, questioning the boy's sanity and thinking process.

"Just because you don't agree with my thoughts does not mean you should use such vulgar language," Fran muttered, looking away from the swordsman.

"Okay, show's over," Xanxus sighed. "We'll just go back to doing whatever."

…

…

"Boom, boom, boom, I want you in my room," Bel sang under his breath, remembering a catchy song he once heard.

Fran chose that moment to open the door, looking confused. He was still new there, and had trouble remembering where things were, not that anyone blamed him; it was a rather large place, after all. He raised an eyebrow at the prince's choice of song, having heard the line Bel had sung. "Uhm…"

Bel blinked, looking up, and tilted his head to the side slightly. "What do you want, peasant?"

"Got lost," Fran mumbled, a light pink staining his pale cheeks. It took a few seconds for Bel to realize he was _blushing_.

A smirk found itself on Bel's lips. "Ushishishi, don't tell me you're blushing!"

Fran's hand immediately went up to his face, before slowly lowering it. "Why do you have to act like that's funny?" he sighed, exasperated by the prince's attitude. He suddenly realized that he had walked over to Bel's side of the room. No one dared to go onto Bel's side. Fran stiffened, sure he was going to die when Bel realized Fran had treaded upon sacred territory.

"Because it is," Bel murmured, sounding oddly subdued as he reached upward, and Fran tried not to cringe unsuccessfully, thinking he would resort to physical violence. Seeing Fran flinch, Bel allowed his hand to drop back onto his lap. "Hey, peasant…" Bel looked toward his cold tea on the table on the other side of the room. "Find Squalo and tell him to bring me new tea."

Fran nodded jerkily, and turned to leave, but Bel's hand on his shoulder stopped him before he could take a step. He froze, taking in shallow breaths as Bel used him as support to half-sit, half-lean on him. Bel's breath was hot in Fran's ear as he whispered, "Thanks," before kissing Fran on the cheek briefly, wrapping his arms around Fran's waist. They stayed like that for several minutes, until Bel released Mammon's replacement as a sign for him to leave. Fran gladly scurried away, fumbling to open the door and finally succeeded, practically running out of the room.

Bel touched his lips with a faint smile—a genuine smile, one that the others had never seen before.

Bel was going to keep Fran, oh yes, yes he will.

…

…

BRM: Okay, I'm sorry, it's only a slight fluff and cracky. xD BUT! I'm inexperienced with writing a developing relationship, so this is kind of like practice. I chose Bel and Fran because, well, they're obviously so cute together XD They may not be canon (I wonder if they are o.o), but I love them together. This will NOT be a one-shot, I have decided that on the spot. There will be tons of BelFran one-shots in here, continuing this one, all with some fluff and possible crack-y-ness in them. (Yes, it all started with Bel singing, "Boom, Boom, Boom." SO SHUT UP.)

Before you ask, _no_, I am not following the KHR storyline. Why, you ask? IT MAKES THESE ONE-SHOTS FLOW BETTER!

I'll probably come up with the continuation of this today, but don't expect me to update it today XD I need to get to work on Ask Organization XIII (OMG, YES, PEOPLE, I AM FINALLY GETTING TO WORK ON IT!).

(DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT SUCKS, BECAUSE I REALIZE THAT OKAY. D:)


	2. Chapter 2: Coffee Shop Soundtrack

**Boom, Boom, Boom**: —• this is what happens when a certain prince starts singing "boom boom boom" •— belfran —• and a certain frog hat-wearing boy stumbles into the room •—

Disclaimer: I seriously own nothing but the plot. O_o

BRM: A note before we start! I'm reading manga chapter 224, and I'd just like to say: I LOVE YOU WHOEVER MADE KHR! FRAN AND BEL DIDN'T DIE! THANK YOU SO MUCHHHH! ;A; And they held a CIVILISED CONVERSATION! (Halfway, anyway…) The fangirl in me rages for ranting about it, but I know you're here only because of the cute BelFran, so I won't delay you any longer.

…

…

It was a few days after Bel kissed Fran on the cheek, and Fran had avoided Bel as much as he could in that time. He was still embarrassed by the whole thing, especially the fact he was so flustered about it. He sighed, adjusting his frog hat again, and pretended not to notice Lussuria squeal, Squalo twitch, and everything else everyone did—except for Bel, who did nothing except laugh his weird laugh.

Bel was amused by how people acted around Fran—that much was obvious. No one had ever acted that way with him, except for… His lips tightened, and he pulled his legs up, resting his chin on his knees. No, that was too long ago; it didn't matter anymore. They couldn't go back to that time. It was when he was but a child, and was still vulnerable, but tainted by blood. He would never be called _pure_ again, not as long as he lived.

He closed his eyes briefly, knowing no one would see it, and opened them again a moment later, when he felt gazes on him. "What?" he asked, feigning innocence.

"Did you hear what I just said?" Xanxus growled, his eyebrow twitching in annoyance.

"Nope."

The way the prince said it with his strange grin made Xanxus feel more irritated than he already was; how dare he oppose him like that, so easily! That must be the royal blood in that blond thing. "I said, no molesting other members," Xanxus said in a strained voice, restraining himself from hurting the boy. If it hadn't been Bel, he would have already, but Bel was an essential part of the Varia. That, and Xanxus didn't feel like putting up with Bel's anger.

"Aw, why not; it's so fun, shishishi."

"There were complaints about how certain members were molesting another member," Xanxus replied in an even tone, though it was pretty obvious who he was talking about. Bel immediately turned to stare at Lussuria, who shrunk back, feeling his heated glare. "I-it wasn't me, I swear," Lussuria whimpered; not even he would dare face Bel's anger.

Bel tapped his bottom lip with his index finger as he thought, though he kept his gaze on Lussuria, and Fran couldn't help but follow the movement with his eyes. "I'll agree on one condition," Bel finally said, adjusting his tiara from its precarious perch.

"What condition would that be?" Xanxus asked, raising an eyebrow.

A smirk played on Bel's pale lips. "Fran will be mine."

Fran nearly choked on his own saliva at that; what the hell was the prince thinking?! It seemed that Squalo shared the same thoughts, as he looked at Bel as though he were crazy. "What the fuck are you talking about?"

"Fran will be mine," Bel repeated slowly. "My _toy_; no one else will touch him unnecessarily. That includes you, Lussuria," he practically snarled, his glare more intense. Lussuria whimpered, barely restraining himself from screaming like Squalo did just days ago.

Xanxus weighed the pros and cons; Bel would keep Fran safe (hopefully), he would have to hear more complaints, Bel would possibly kill anyone who touched Fran or even came within a ten meter radius, Bel and Fran seemed to have an okay relationship (not really, but the cons were more than the pros), Bel would use Fran for target practice instead of someone else… He took a deep breath, deciding to go against his better judgment for once. "Okay." It was just that one word—"okay"—that made most of the Varia go into chaos. He knew they were doomed as soon as he uttered those words.

"WHAT?" Lussuria squeaked, his eyes wide. He couldn't touch Fran anymore?! (Ignore how dirty that sounded, please.)

Bel smirked in triumph, beckoning Fran to come to him. Fran stood up with a heavy sigh, and slowly made his way to the prince, the result of Xanxus' decision not sitting well with him. So much for avoiding him; he'd probably have to see him every day, now.

Bel froze, watching Fran. The way his expression was—almost like a pout—reminded him so much of Mammon forced to do something that didn't involve him getting money… His smirk turned into a wry smile, trying not to show his pain. Fran truly was Mammon's replacement; they were so much alike sometimes, it almost scared him.

Fran stood in front of Bel, crossing his arms. "What do you want?" he asked in a bored voice.

Bel grabbed Fran's arm, pulling him down so he sat beside him. Fran blinked in confusion as Bel uncurled from his position; surely he wasn't thinking to use Fran as a pillow? "Squalo," Bel said, and Squalo looked up. "Get me my fucking tea."

"Get it yourself, fucker," Squalo grumbled.

"I won't, because I am a PRINCE," Bel retorted, leaning his head on Fran's shoulder. Fran shifted uncomfortably; he honestly didn't want to know what Bel had in mind to do to him.

"Fine," Squalo snapped, glaring at Bel. "Ungrateful piece of shit," he muttered under his breath, storming out of the room.

After a bit of chatting, everyone else left the room awkwardly, not knowing what to say.

Fran was about to say something when Squalo opened the door with a sigh, stalked over, handed Bel his tea, and stomped out, slamming the door behind him in about five seconds. "New record," Bel remarked, sipping his tea. Ah, just the way he liked it. He set it on the coffee table in front of them, and abruptly hopped onto Fran, facing the frog-hat-wearing boy. Fran blushed heavily as Bel loosely wrapped his arms around Fran's neck, burying his face in the crook of the shorter boy's neck. "Wh-what…?" Fran croaked, before cutting off abruptly as Bel licked his neck. "What the hell are you doing, fake prince?!" Fran demanded, managing not to stutter this time.

"Just showing affection, shishishi," Bel smirked, and murmured, "Thank you…" Fran couldn't quite catch what Bel said after that, for the door opened and Lussuria whined, "Bel, stop molesting Fran!"

"I wasn't molesting him," Bel pointed out, lifting his head. "If I was, he'd be naked by now." That gave Fran new reason to blush and stammer, "S-senpai—!"

Lussuria nodded thoughtfully. "That's true." He glanced at Bel's teacup. "Oh, and you might want to drink that before it gets cold. Squalo's having a right fit, so he won't get you new tea." He winked as he left, making sure to close the door behind him.

Bel got off Fran—much to the younger boy's relief—and picked up his teacup, sipping his tea. It was still acceptably warm.

"What did you say when you thanked me?" Fran asked quietly.

"It's nothing," Bel replied dismissively.

However, Fran could've sworn Bel whispered, _"Thank you for being here."_

That was utterly absurd, Fran told himself. Surely his senpai had said something else!

He couldn't get rid of the thought that told him that he had heard Bel correctly. He sighed, content with watching Bel drink his damn tea.

…

…

BRM: Heh. I know, weird, but it's all I could come up with XD I imagine that everyone would want to "touch" Fran in the not-perverted sense lol.

I'll probably come up with something else today, but I'm not promising anything. –shrug-

Bel: Ushishishi, don't you think my kouhai blushes too much?

BRM: SHUT UP. D8 No one asked you! –pauses- You know, I just realized that I go by "BRM" and you go by "Bel"… They both have three letters in them, and they both start with the letter "B"… Fran must feel left out.

Fran: Oh yes, I feel SO left out. –sarcastic-

BRM: … Right. –hugs Fran- WE STILL LOVE YOU THOUGH! That's another thing Bel and I can agree on! X3

Bel: … Sure…


	3. Chapter 3: Weightless

**Boom, Boom, Boom**: —• this is what happens when a certain prince starts singing "boom boom boom" •— belfran —• and a certain frog hat-wearing boy stumbles into the room •—

Disclaimer: I seriously own nothing but the plot. O_o

BRM: A note before we start! I'm sorry I was so late in getting this out—I can't believe it's been, like, THREE WHOLE MONTHS (or is it four?) since I've last updated this! HIT ME WITH A FLY-SWATTER OR SOMETHING! D: I DESERVE IT.

...

No, wait. Don't hurt me. ;-; I have a low pain tolerance thing.

BUT THERE IS ACTUAL KISSING IN THIS.

SO THERE.

BE HAPPY AND SHIT RAINBOWS AND BRING ALL THE UNICORNS TO YOUR BACKYARD EVEN THOUGH THEY'RE TIRED AND JUST WANT TO SLEEP SO THEY'LL MOST LIKELY JUST EAT YOU TO GET RID OF YOU AND ALL THAT.

…

…

"Senpai?"

Fran frowned at the prince, crouching down so he was level with the blond man. "Senpai?" he asked again, not really expecting an answer. Bel was sitting against the wall, breathing heavily. "Senpai?" Fran was beginning to get annoyed at repeatedly saying that one word. "Senpai!" Bel still didn't answer. "Senpai..." No answer. "Senpai." No answer. Fran took a deep breath; Bel could obviously hear him. "Senpai?"

Again, only silence answered him. Okay, that was it.

"DAMMIT, FUCKING ANSWER ME ALREADY."

Bel looked up at him. "You don't have to be so loud," he rasped.

Fran huffed, trying to keep his balance, so he wouldn't fall on top of the prince. "Well, _excuse_ me. If you had answered the first time..." He let the sentence trail off uncompleted. "Anyway, what the hell were you doing?"

"You don't want to know," replied the blond, frowning slightly. "... Help me up."

"... What?"

"Help. Me. Up."

"... Why?"

"Dammit, do I need to fucking explain everything to you?!"

"... Yeah."

"Just... Shut up and help me up."

"... Okay..."

Fran stood up, and grabbed both of Bel's hands, pulling him up. "Okay," he repeated, looking up at his senpai, who didn't release his hands. "Um..."

"Hm?" Bel tilted his head to the side, mildly interested. Fran cursed him mentally; it looked so damn _cute_.

"Nothing," Fran said quickly—too quickly. Bel raised an eyebrow, and leaned forward; he was close enough that their noses almost touched. Fran blushed, and stuttered, "S-senpai—" He was cut off by Bel's lips on his own. It felt... Surprisingly good. He was almost disappointed when Bel pulled away quickly. The prince seemed surprised at his actions.

"... Senpai?" Fran asked hesitantly.

"Mm?" Bel hummed, as an answer.

Fran looked pointedly at their entwined hands. Bel got the hint, and released his kouhai's hands.

The blond smirked suddenly. "Your face was priceless, shishishi~."

Fran's cheeks heated up again. "Sh-shut up! You're a child molester!"

Bel chuckled, leaning forward to capture his lips with his own again. "You know you like it."


	4. Chapter 4: This Is How We Do

**Boom, Boom, Boom**: —• this is what happens when a certain prince starts singing "boom boom boom" •— belfran —• and a certain frog hat-wearing boy stumbles into the room •—

Disclaimer: I seriously own nothing but the plot. O_o

A/N: Why did I complete this chapter before Ask Organization XIII's...? Hmm.

and I'm so sorry about the shortness D:

…

…

Fran sneaked a peek at his senpai, who was asleep, his head resting on his kouhai's shoulder. Lussuria wiggled, dying to hold the boy, to save him from the prince's evil clutches, but how could he do so without touching him? Squalo turned ever-so-slightly to glare at the flamboyant man. He said, in that glare, _If you disturb Bel's nap, he'll kill you, so stop trying to think of a way to lure Fran away from him._

Lussuria raised an eyebrow. _Why would I do such a thing? I could easily get Fran away from Bel!_

_ I'd like to see you try_, Squalo snorted.

_Fine, I will!_ Lussuria turned to Fran. "Fran, could you come with me for a minute?" he purred.

The boy looked up at him flatly. "No."

Lussuria wiggled again. "Aw, why not~? Don't you want to play with me anymore?" He pouted.

"No." Bel shifted slightly, causing Fran to glance down at him. "Now, will you stop being stupid and just go away?"

Lussuria straightened up. Squalo smirked, anticipating whatever came next. "Listen up, boy," Lussuria said, his voice now harsh. "I am your superior, and I _order_ you to come with me."

Fran would have stood up, as well, had Bel's arms not wrapped around his waist. The prince raised his head slightly, a dark aura surrounding him. "Who are you to order _my_ pet around, Lussuria?"

Lussuria took a step back involuntarily. "He hasn't played with me for so long!" he whined, pouting. "I miss him~!"

"I'll make you miss something else if you continue to disturb him, especially when _I_ am _sleeping_," Bel hissed. He sat up slowly, not releasing his grip on his kouhai. Fran resisted the urge to snuggle into him, because that would kill the mood his prince was creating. "Now _leave_." Lussuria promptly left the room in a hurry.

"Good job, Bel," Squalo commented. "Couldn't have done better, myself."

Bel smirked. "Of course; I _am_ a prince, after all."

…

…

BRM: You use that phrase too much, Bel...

Bel: Whatever. I don't need to explain my reasons to a peasant.

BRM: P-peasant?! -twitch- I'm nothing of the sort!

Fran: 'Course you're not...

BRM: Et tu, Fran? D: -emo corner time-

Bel: ... Let's leave...

Fran: Yeah...

BRM: Nooooooooooooo! Don't leave me here! T_T C'MON, GUYS! ILY!

Fran: All the more reason to go...

Bel: Yeah. Besides, I am a prince; I do not associate myself with mere peasants.

BRM: I'M NOT A FREAKING PEASANT DAMMIT.

Fran: So you say.


	5. Chapter 5: Holly, Would You Turn Me On

**Boom, Boom, Boom**: —• this is what happens when a certain prince starts singing "boom boom boom" •— belfran —• and a certain frog hat-wearing boy stumbles into the room •—

Disclaimer: I seriously own nothing but the plot. O_o

A/N: Argh, I just watched episode 138 of KHR!. I want to kill Bel's brother, but nay, Xanxus shall destroy him in the next episode or two. COME ON XANXUS, BEAT THE LITTLE FUCKER IN THE ANIME SO I CAN HEAR HIS FUCKING MOCKING AND YOUR RETALIATION. I WANT TO HEAR HIM _SCREAM_.

Why am I so angry, you ask? Well, Bel's brother INSULTED HIM. Fucking INSULTED Bel! NO ONE INSULTS THE PRINCE. NO ONE. NOT EVEN FRAN. (Or, well, I guess Fran can, considering how he called Bel a 'fake prince', and Bel didn't kill him... THEIR LOVE FOR EACH OTHER IS TOTALLY CANON! Maybe.)

PFFT, OMFG, FRAN HELD UP BEL'S SHIRT AND BEL DIDN'T KILL HIM. HA, I THINK FRAN ENJOYED SEEING THE PRINCE'S TUMMY JUST A LITTLE MORE THAN I DID ;D (I wanna see Bel naked now, lol.)

WARNING: Do not read this unless you like boyxboy relationships. (Boy love for the WIN. -heart, heart-) Um, also, don't read this chapter if you don't like smut :D (Um... I dunno what else to call it... But no, they do not do the nasty in this... I can't write lemons, lol.)

…

…

Fran yawned; it was late at night (or early in the morning, whichever way you want to look at it), but Bel seemed to be wide awake. The Mist Guardian glared mildly at Bel. "How can you _not_ be tired?" he demanded. "It's—" He glanced at the clock. "It's two in the fucking morning."

"Such an un-cute kouhai," Bel chuckled, leaning forward to kiss Fran. Fran returned it immediately; sometimes, he wondered if Bel was so affectionate with him because of Mammon, but at times like these, it seemed like Bel genuinely cared for Fran.

Bel, wanting more, suddenly pushed Fran backwards on the bed, and crawled on top of him. He attacked his kouhai's neck; Fran tilted his head to the side, tipping it backwards a bit, to give him better access. Prince the Ripper bit and nipped and licked and sucked; Fran was getting turned on, if his breathy moans were any indication. Bel decided to take a chance and press his knee lightly against the boy's crotch. He was rewarded with a particularly load groan.

"S-senpai," gasped Fran, who was trying very hard not to beg for more, "we should stop..."

"Why?" the prince asked lowly. "I'm enjoying it. _You're_ enjoying it."

"Um." Fran wished he could stall time, so he could think of a good excuse. "... I'm a virgin?"

Bel raised an eyebrow, amused. "Whatever you say, Fran, whatever you say." He hopped off Fran. "You should probably finish what I started," he suggested, before giving Fran a quick kiss and left the room.

Fran stared at the door.

The only thing he could say was, "WHAT THE FUCK."

Bel smirked to himself as he walked away from his kouhai's room.

"Boom, boom, boom, I want you in my room," he sang to himself.

Fran was certainly a nice toy. Er, not that Bel considered him to be a toy, or anything. He really liked Fran. And besides, the boy was becoming a source of entertainment for him; it wouldn't do if Bel only made them lovers if he just wanted to use the boy as a toy.

Bel loved Fran. End of story.

…

…

BRM: FUCK, WHAT IS WRONG WITH ME.

Bel: What is it, peasant?

BRM: -surprised Bel cares- I made SMUT.

Fran: ... -reading the chapter- You made me the uke.

BRM: -squeaks- Sorry.

Fran: -glare-

BRM: Stop taking out your sexual tension on me D:

Bel: ... -lol-

Fran: ... -glare-

BRM: ...

Bel: ...


	6. Chapter 6: Stella

**Boom, Boom, Boom**: —• this is what happens when a certain prince starts singing "boom boom boom" •— belfran —• and a certain frog hat-wearing boy stumbles into the room •—

Disclaimer: I seriously own nothing but the plot. O_o

A/N: ... I was so freaking tempted to make Fran cheat on Bel with Squalo. I know, I know; crazy, right? But I imagined that Squalo wanted to find out if he was really gay, so Fran helped him realize that yes, he was. However, I remembered that this is a BelFran story, and Bel would probably kill Squalo for molesting Fran, so I decided against it.

Have some fluff instead!

…

…

Fran smiled at his senpai, pecking him on the lips.

"This feels so nostalgic," he chuckled. "And that sentence just made me sound like an old man."

Bel wrapped his arms around his waist. "If you were an old man, you'd be a fucking gorgeous one."

"Aw, thanks, senpai." Fran tilted his head to the side, as if giving Bel permission to kiss him, and kiss him Bel did.

"You're welcome," he murmured against his kouhai's lips.

…

…

BRM: I COULDN'T THINK OF ANYTHING ELSE. I'M SORRY. ;A;

Fran: -glare- You _better_ be sorry!

BRM: IT WASN'T ME THAT SAID THAT BEL COULDN'T GIVE YOU A BLOWJOB BECAUSE YOU'RE A FUCKING VIRGIN! YOU SAID THAT, SO STOP HARRASSING ME!

Bel: ... She has a point...

Fran: -glare- Whose side are you on?!

Bel: ... Yours?

Fran: -doubleglare- Was that a _question_?

Bel: ... No?

BRM: Goddammit, you two! Fran, stop acting so seme, and Bel, stop acting like a freaking uke!

Bel/Fran: Fuck you!

BRM: I'd love to, really, but I'm underage, so you'd get arrested.

Bel: ... XD I change my mind; she isn't a peasant, she's a maid.

BRM: -blinks- -whispers to Fran- Is that a good thing?

Fran: -shrugs- Who knows.


	7. Chapter 7: Therapy

**Boom, Boom, Boom**: —• this is what happens when a certain prince starts singing "boom boom boom" •— belfran —• and a certain frog hat-wearing boy stumbles into the room •—

Disclaimer: I seriously own nothing but the plot. O_o

A/N: Fluff, fluff, fluffy fluff fluff... DUMBLEDORE!

Argh, I planned for this to be fluff, but for some reason, it turned out... Random. D:

…

…

"FRAN."

Fran groaned, turning his head to look at the long-haired man. "Yes, Squalo?"

Squalo's expression was of raw fury as he held up a single piece of paper. "I am _NOT_ fucking Xanxus!"

"Oh?" Fran inquired, raising an eyebrow. "I believe the sounds coming from your room that scream Xanxus disagree."

Bel popped his head inside the room. "The trash is fucking Leader?"

"Yep."

"Always knew they were gay."

Squalo twitched. "FOR THE LAST FUCKING TIME, I'M NOT FUCKING XANXUS!"

Bel and Fran stared at him. "Then it's the other way around?"

"NO!"

…

…

Fran: Isn't this fic supposed to center around senpai and I?

BRM: Yeah, but... I support XanxusSqualo ;3;

Fran: WHO THE FUCK CARES.

BRM: YOUR MUM. :C

Bel: ...

Fran: ...?

BRM: .... T_T

Bel: ...

Fran: ...?

BRM: ... ._.

Bel: ...

Fran: ...?

BRM: xD I can't take it anymore! -lolz-

Bel: Knew it. -victoryface-

Fran: ... That face is so sexy. O_O

BRM: I know, right? X3


	8. Chapter 8: The Beach

**Boom, Boom, Boom**: —• this is what happens when a certain prince starts singing "boom boom boom" •— belfran —• and a certain frog hat-wearing boy stumbles into the room •—

Disclaimer: I seriously own nothing but the plot. O_o

A/N: Following the last chapter, this one features more Squalo abuse!

... In other words, I wanted to write something and didn't know what so I made another chapter of this. I'LL MAKE A FLUFFY ONE SOON, I PROMISE!

…

…

"FRAN."

Fran paused. _Why does this seem familiar...?_ He turned to face Squalo, expression curious. "Yes?"

Squalo twitched. "Don't fucking tell anyone else about the fucking rumor about Xanxus and I! You know for a fact that we're not fags like you and Bel!"

"... Was that an insult?"

"VOIIIIIIIIII! SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET ME FINISH."

"... Okay."

"Anyway, as I was saying, I'm not fucking Xanxus, and Xanxus isn't fucking me. Is that clear?"

"Hai."

Squalo turned to leave, before freezing. "Oh, and Fran?"

"Hai?"

"If you don't stop telling people about this rumor, I'll fucking murder you myself, trash."

"Don't call him trash," Bel scolded, popping his head inside the hallway. "You're the trash. Trash."

"VOOOOOOOIIIIIII!" Squalo raged. "THE FUCK WAS THAT, SHITFACE?!"

"You shouldn't speak to a prince that way, shishishi!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP!"

A wine bottle flew out of Xanxus' room and hit Squalo on the back of the head. "Shut the hell up, trash," snarled their leader.

"VOIIIIIIIIIII!"

…

…

Fran: ... This follows the last chapter?

BRM: Hai.

Fran: ... Oh. _That's_ why Squalo's abused.

Bel: Ushishishi, he deserves it!

BRM: Yeah, who cares about him!

Fran: ... -sigh- Am I the only one here that has human emotions?

BRM/Bel: -stare-

Fran: ... I'll take that as a yes.


	9. Chapter 9: Too Much

**Boom, Boom, Boom**: —• this is what happens when a certain prince starts singing "boom boom boom" •— belfran —• and a certain frog hat-wearing boy stumbles into the room •—

Disclaimer: I seriously own nothing but the plot. O_o

A/N: MUKURO-SAMA I LOVE YOU SO GODDAMN MUCH. D: FUCK, YOU'RE SO SEXY. ILU BB. -heartheartheart-

... Anyway, this chapter features some _man-lovin'_!

And guess what, lemon lovers? 8D This chapter's a LEMON, so guys, if you don't like sex, don't read this chapter. Don't say I didn't warn y'all.

... I can't believe this chapter is STILL short as hell.

…

…

They were naked.

The prince licked Fran's pert little nipples, causing the younger man—more like a boy, really; he didn't even look _legal_—to mewl in pleasure, slim hips bucking upwards on pure instinct. Bel gave a little grunt of approval, liking the way the boy's cock moved against his own. He decided to assert his authority by grinding against the illusionist, nearly coming at the way Fran gave a small gasp of delight. His eyes were hazy; Bel could tell he was close.

The game couldn't stop so soon, he thought. Not when it was just starting to get good.

The blond pulled away abruptly, causing Fran to groan in protest. His disapproval ceased, however, when Bel shoved his fingers into the boy's mouth. Fran blinked, before catching on; he sucked on the prince's fingers, rolling his tongue around them. His gaze idly went to the older man's crotch, mildly appraising the throbbing flesh.

He wondered if it would hurt when Bel entered him.

Prince the Ripper gently removed his fingers, and kissed Fran harshly on the mouth in the exact moment he shoved his finger into his lover.

It didn't quite hurt, but it was slightly uncomfortable. Fran fidgeted a bit until Bel inserted another digit. He gasped, especially when the blond began began scissoring; he was a virgin, so it sort of hurt.

It was a good thing he was used to pain, he figured, then wondered when he became such a masochist.

The prince's tongue languidly touched Fran's, the touch sending heat straight to his crotch. "One more finger," he whispered huskily, "and then I'll be in you."

Fran nodded slightly, unable to speak; he was beginning to enjoy the sensation of Bel's fingers inside him. Bel poked in one last finger, and moved them all at the same time in a circular motion, before drawing his hand out. He glanced at Fran carefully, a smirk playing on his lips when he noticed Fran was panting slightly, his hand twitching toward his dick. He should let Fran come soon, he thought, and rammed his member into Fran.

The illusionist gasped, jumping a little. It hurt, yes, but pain was mixed with pleasure. He forced himself to stay still, as Bel was watching him curiously. For Bel, he would do anything.

"You can... Start, now," Fran whispered awkwardly, a light blush staining his pale cheeks.

Bel pulled out almost all the way, before thrusting inside the boy. Fran inhaled sharply; it felt good, to have Bel buried in him. So good. Bel drove himself in again, at a different angle; the not-virgin beneath him let out a choked moan of bliss, bucking his hips into Bel, causing the older man to hiss at the pleasure it caused.

Bel thrusted, and Fran grinded; Bel always hit Fran's prostate, and Fran was driven nearly over the edge.

"One more time," his prince murmured, and drove so deeply into the boy, Fran almost screamed in ecstasy as he came; Bel shot his seed into him a moment later. He stayed inside his lover, though. "Did you like it?" he asked lazily, absent-mindedly fingering Fran's penis. "I did. Your ass is tight, you know. Sexy."

Fran stared at him. He couldn't believe Bel was saying that then, right after sex. Honestly. "... Okay?"

…

…

Fran: WHY DID I BOTTOM?!

BRM: ... Because Bel's the seme?

Fran: I'M SUPPOSED TO TOP!

BRM: Nuh-uh. It's not on our contract.

Fran: -twitch- We don't HAVE a contract!

Bel: No wonder I top.

Fran: -RAWR-

BRM: Okay, fine. Next time you two have sex, I'll let you top. Or at least get a blow-job and/or hand-job from Bel.

Fran: ... Since when were you so perverted?

BRM: The world may never know.


	10. Chapter 10: Break Your Little Heart

**Boom, Boom, Boom**: —• this is what happens when a certain prince starts singing "boom boom boom" •— belfran —• and a certain frog hat-wearing boy stumbles into the room •—

Disclaimer: I seriously own nothing but the plot. O_o

A/N: ... I have nothing to say, except for this: WHY. THE HELL. DID I. WRITE. THIS?

…

…

"Fran!"

Aforementioned boy turned to look at his senpai.

"I love you!"

Fran stared.

Bel was thrusting flowers and a box of chocolate at him.

"... Senpai...?" Fran asked hesitantly.

"I was singing 'boom, boom, boom, I want you in my room,' and I got this idea," Bel answered, not sheepish in the slightest.

"... I see..." His lover accepted the gifts, still sending the prince a weird look. "Well, thank you."

"You could always do a striptease to show your thanks," the blond suggested lewdly.

"You have no shame."

"You're still going to do it for me, aren't you."

"... I hate you, fake prince."

"Love you too, uncute kouhai."

…

…

BRM: -bows- Sorry this hasn't been updated in, like, ever! ;_; But... I'm losing my love for this...

Bel/Fran: EH!?

BRM: Not this pairing! DD: I meant... KHR! in general.

Bel: But WHY?

BRM: ... Nabari no Ou. Death Note. 'Nuff said.

Fran: LOVE THE SHOW AGAIN! D:

BRM: ;_; I'll try...! But I'm really only the reading manga now... And I only started KHR! for Mukuro, really... But he hasn't appeared in recent chapters... -emos-

Bel: ... You're hopeless.

Fran: -slaps BRM-

BRM: TT u TT Cruel.

Bel: So are you.

BRM: ... I hate you.

Fran: We hate you, too.


	11. Chapter 11: Dear Maria Count Me In

**Boom, Boom, Boom**: —• this is what happens when a certain prince starts singing "boom boom boom" •— belfran —• and a certain frog hat-wearing boy stumbles into the room •—

Disclaimer: I seriously own nothing but the plot. O_o

A/N: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BEL! WE LOVE YOU!

…

…

Today, December 22, was Bel's birthday.

Fran wrapped his arms around Bel's neck. "Happy birthday, senpai."

"Do I get a birthday kiss?" asked Bel with a smirk.

The younger male sighed. "Of course."

He stood on his tip-toe and pressed his lips against Bel's. It was a very sweet kiss. When he pulled away, Bel was smiling slightly.

"Will I get a Christmas kiss, too?" he asked after a few seconds, ruining the moment.

Fran sighed. "Yeah, you will."

After a pause, he winked and said, "Maybe you'll get more than just a kiss, fake prince."

"I'll be waiting."

…

…

BRM: THIS IS INCREDIBLY CHEESY BUT I REALLY JUST WANTED TO WRITE SOMETHING SHORT AND SWEET FOR BEL'S BIRTHDAY. I LOVE YOU, BEL. AND I LOVE EVERY ONE OF YOU, TOO, BECAUSE ALL YOUR REVIEWS INSPIRE ME TO WRITE STUFF FOR THIS FIC EVERY ONCE IN A WHILE.


End file.
